1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for providing a floating structure.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, there has been recognized the desirability of providing man-made structures which can function as small islands. There have been proposals for the construction of such units of concrete. Generally, however, they have been expensive and difficult to produce. The structures have been heavy and lacked needed buoyancy. The prior designs also have not been capable of assembly into larger units securely held together as unitary structures.